A broken life
by Dribblyrusk
Summary: Sa vie n'est plus qu'un amas de souffrances et de pensées...


**Titre**: a broken life  
**Auteur**: marichka  
**Genre**: drama, post character death/ character death, one shot story  
**Personnages** : Rodney, Carson, John et Elle  
**Rating**: R (-16)  
**Disclamer**: Tous droits réservés aux messieurs de MGM, et oui, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.  
**Feedback**: absolument souhaité !

_**Note** : cette fic est basée sur une fic allemande « Riven » et aussi sur de récents événements qui ont bouleversé ma vie. La raison pour le haut rating est essentiellement le thème abordé. _

Je laisse le choix au lecteur pour choisir l' identité de « Elle », comme je suis ni shweir ni sheyla, je reste vague sur ce pairing.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_" La douleur de l'âme pèse plus que la souffrance du corps. "  
Publilius_

**A BROKEN LIFE **

Une douleur électrique circulait en elle depuis ce jour, cette date où sa vie avait basculé dans l'océan tourmenté des reproches et de la douleur. Elle avait maintes fois essayé de se remettre à vivre, mais cela lui était impossible. Elle se sentait toujours isolée, participant à la vie commune avec un certain retrait, affichant de part et d'autres un sourire forcé, ou participant à une discussion parce que le protocole l'exigeait. Son bureau était devenu sa chambre, elle ne le quittait que très rarement. Son esprit était souvent absent ou ne voulait plus lui obéir en repensant à cette nuit, à cette minute. Depuis, une douleur, cette douleur indescriptible, s'était emparée de son être. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique, celle-là aurait été encore supportable, non, c'était une douleur qui lui rongeait l'âme, morceau par morceau, en prenant soin de la faire souffrir pour avoir sa part de plaisir, toujours, à chaque seconde de sa vie. Dans son désespoir elle ne trouvait aucune issue, aucun moyen pour la faire sortir ou la chasser pour de bon. Elle avait pourtant tout essayé pour s'en débarrasser…tout ? - non presque tout, mais rien ne l'avait aidé. Alors elle avait commencé à boire, bouteille après bouteille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse chez Beckett à l'infirmerie. Elle s'en était tirée avec un empoisonnement alcoolique et de légers dommages au foie, mais la douleur, elle, était restée accrochée comme une sangsue, la saignant de plus belle à son réveil.

Après sa sortie, elle avait tenu le coup une semaine, mais en voyant ce couteau dans sa cuisine, si tentant et libérateur à ses yeux, elle l'avait pris et avait commencé à se taillader l'avant-bras, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, de petites et fines coupures bien droites et parfaitement perpendiculaires, espérant guérir le mal par le mal, et ainsi pouvoir compenser les blessures psychiques par les physiques. Elle avait longuement observé les traînées de gouttes rouges sur son bras, du sang ? Peut-être, elle ne le savait plus très bien, car à chaque nouvelle blessure la douleur physique était plus forte, mais cela n'ébranlait plus son esprit. Son cerveau avait préféré la laisser faire sans objecter, c'était devenu une habitude, mais peu de temps après, elle en voulait plus. Pour cacher ses cicatrices, petits traits pâles et légèrement creux sur sa peau lisse, son t-shirt devait rester dans l'armoire. Elle avait pensé pendant un débriefing à demander à son ami le couteau s'il ne pouvait pas l'aider à mourir, deux entailles profondes dans les poignets, et la vie s'en irait tranquillement avec ce liquide source de vie et... de souffrance ? Elle chassa cette pensée, du moins pour un temps, se plongeant dans le travail, ne mangeant ni ne dormant pendant des jours entiers. Des nuits entières à pleurer, à réfléchir.

Elle avait essayé d'ignorer sa douleur, de vivre avec. Quel meilleur moyen pour se changer les idées que de faire du Sport. Au débout cela marchait. La fatigue et l'adrénaline endolorissaient son cerveau meurtri, mais comme tout, le corps gagna en endurance, demandant plus, comme quelqu'un de dépendant, comme un drogué. A chaque entraînement elle lui donnait plus, mais le demandeur et receveur n'en avait pas assez, les sports, disons de base, ne suffisaient plus, ils n'avaient plus d'effet. Du tennis elle était passée à la boxe et la course d'endurance, mais ca aussi n'eut un effet qu' à court terme. Dans sa course folle elle en était maintenant aux sports à risques, comme l'escalade qu'elle avait d'abord pratiquée avec une certaine prudence, puis avec légèreté, se sentant en sécurité dans les hauteurs. Mais bientôt sa douleur, sa dépendance la poussèrent à être casse-cou. A ce moment toute protection était superflue pour elle. Quel attrait, ou adrénaline y avait-il si la vie pendait à des câbles ? Elle voulait se sentir libre, sans sentiment de sûreté et se passa donc de câbles de sécurité. Malheureusement elle avait payé cet affront de se croire hors de portée de la force d'attraction. Elle était tombée, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Pendant deux mois elle était restée dans le coma, trouvant ainsi une certaine paix intérieure. Elle se souvenait encore très bien du visage préoccupé mais joyeux de Rodney à son réveil. Il était devenu pour elle un contrepoids dans la balance, mais elle ne pouvait lui dire ce qui se passait. Elle aurait voulu, mais à chaque fois les griffes de sa douleur la déchiraient de l'intérieur pour qu'elle se taise. Ces deux mois d'inconscience avaient été sans aucun doute les plus calmes de cette année, sans douleur, ni pression intérieure. Une partie d'elle souhaitait ardemment retomber dans cet état végétatif, presque mort pour oublier ce qu'elle ne pouvait oublier en éveil. Ne serait-ce pas une belle mort ? Cela passerait pour un accident de sport et personne ne se douterait que c'était voulu, que c'était son choix. Mais un obstacle barrait sa route vers sa libération. Carson avait juré qu'elle devrait passer sur son corps pour retourner à la salle de sport. Il lui faisait la morale sur sa légèreté qui ne lui était pas propre et bien sûr il s'inquiéta de ses automutilations, mais tout ça lui était égal. Elle ne voulait pas de sa compassion, ni de son aide quoique peut-être que si ? Cela n'avait pas été facile de quitter l'infirmerie. Elle y était pourtant parvenue, en promettant à Carson de parler à quelqu'un. Il ne l'avait crue qu'à moitié, mais ne pouvant la retenir pour des blessures physiques, il la laissa partir. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir menti à Carson, mais ce n'était pas sa vie, c'était la sienne. Sans se rendre compte, elle était arrivée à son ancienne chambre. Personne n'y était retourné depuis la fameuse mission, personne n'avait osé toucher ou vider ses affaires. Elle-même ne voulait pas y entrer, c'était un sanctuaire, une chambre à jamais condamnée.

Bien sûr son côté rationnel était conscient qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, qu'elle devait faire un seul pas vers Heightmeyer si elle voulait que sa vie change, mais cette petite voix angélique et bienfaitrice était si faible dans sa tête que cela était tellement plus facile de l'ignorer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus. Le rationnel, pourquoi faire ? Il était trop douloureux pour l'écouter, mais d'ailleurs elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la retenait d'y aller, de se laisser aider. Elle s'était longuement posée la question ; ce n'était certainement pas le sentiment de donner l'impression d'être forte, non, tout le monde l'avait déjà vue faible. C'était cette nuit où une seconde avait suffit pour la tuer, pour déclencher en elle une vague d'immense tristesse. C'était la nuit où son masque était tombé et où elle avait pleuré sans retenu.

Elle avait tant perdu, la douleur était si infinie et le côté irrationnel, faux ami des désespérés, lui disait dans un murmure suffisant pour quelle l'écoute, que la douleur était ancrée trop profondément en elle pour qu'on ne puisse jamais guérir les blessures ouvertes dans son âme. Elle savait cependant qu'il existait un moyen de faire revenir les morts, mais c'était la spécialité des Goa'ulds et ils étaient dans une autre galaxie, trop loin pour pouvoir essayer. Elle aurait pourtant tout donné pour le revoir une seule fois, pour lui dire au revoir.

Tout cela remontait à un an à présent, mais la douleur était toujours là, moins forte, mais toujours présente et le serait pour le reste de sa vie. Elle avait perdu la personne qui était la plus importante, la plus chère à ses yeux.  
Seul un seul être au monde aurait pu la consoler, mais il était mort. Cela avait été certes une mission à risque, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle tournerait au drame. Elle avait tout essayé en gardant son sang froid, mais cela n'avait rien changé. L'issue fatale s'était produite, sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se rappelait sans peine les yeux bleu foncé qui lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle. Les yeux de Carson qui la priait d'être forte, de tenir le coup, mais comment pouvait-on ne pas perdre le contrôle de soi, quand on vous dit que votre amant avec lequel vous auriez voulu vieillir, qui aurait été le père de vos enfants venait juste de décéder ? A cette terrible annonce tout était devenu flou et tout essai de rester calme avait abouti à un chaos. Elle se rappelait comme si cela avait été hier, la naissance de cette diablesse de douleur qui allait l'accompagner jusqu'à sa mort. Le corps dans sa faiblesse avait abandonné l'éveil pour se protéger dans l'inconscience. Espérant ainsi échapper à l'étreinte la douleur qui cherchait le point le plus sensible pour y planter ses griffes hideuses.

Elle aurait préféré que tout cela ne soit qu' un cauchemar, et espérait qu'elle se réveillerait dans ses bras, qu'elle sentirait de nouveau sa chaleur, son odeur et qu'il la consolerait comme on le fait pour un enfant. Mais quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était à l'infirmerie. Carson penché sur elle, prenant son pouls. Un regard suffit pour être propulsée dans la triste vérité. Elle avait demandé à voir le corps, mais sa demande fut déclinée, poliment, car on l'avait déjà enterré. Elle n'avait pas pu lui faire ses adieux.

Jadis elle s'était toujours demandée combien de peine morale un homme pouvait supporter et aujourd'hui elle savait que c'en était trop. Elle avait changé pour pouvoir vivre avec –non- exister avec, mais malgré tout, elle se brisait en mille morceaux chaque fois; chaque nuit un faible cliquetis et de nouveaux éclats ruisselaient sur la montagne noire et sans vie de son Moi intérieur.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la photo qui trônait sur sa table de nuit et s'agrippa au bord du lit quand les larmes voilèrent sa vue. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya à nouveau de puiser la force de quelque part, en espérant que le sommeil lui apporterait l'oubli souhaité et, pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Aucune chance qu'elle puisse rire à nouveau, aucune chance qu'elle puisse revivre à nouveau et apprécier les petits plaisirs de la vie. Elle était perdue, esseulée et pourtant entourée et aimée. Fatiguée d'être le champ de bataille de deux opposés, de deux forces qui jadis travaillaient ensemble, elle se demandait qu'était devenu la femme forte et respectée de tous, la femme sans peur ni crainte, la femme déterminée et têtue ? Cette femme avait cessé d'exister depuis ce jour, depuis sa mort. Elle se sentait vide et ne voyait pas le but de continuer à souffrir. Pour qui ? Les autres ? Elle ? Elle s'endormit dans ses réflexions et reproches pour ne plus jamais se réveiller ou du moins elle l'espérait. Elle espérait que les deux boites de somnifères lui offriraient une mort douce, elle s'endormirait pour un sommeil éternel et rejoindrait enfin John. John ? Ce nom était presque étranger à ses oreilles. Presque personne ne l'utilisait et pourtant il avait existé.

Peu à peu la dose massive de sédatif la berçait de plus en plus. Ses paupières s'alourdirent, si bien qu'elle les ferma définitivement. Bientôt tout serait fini. Elle se sentait enfin heureuse et apaisée. Une lettre reposait sur la table de nuit, près de la photo représentant quelque chose de révolu. Elle était sure qu'ils la trouveraient rapidement. Elle était désolée de refaire souffrir ses amis, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Mourir était préférable à ses yeux que d'être une charge pour eux. Après tout, ils l'oublieraient dans quelques mois, années...Elle se disait que c'était le meilleur pour tous et finalement elle s' arrêta de penser, elle laissait le produit faire son effet. Elle ne résistait pas à la tentatrice envie de dormir et avec les premiers rayons du soleil, elle partit, doucement, sans douleur. Tel était sa fin et son salut.

Fin

**TBC** (Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plu et j'attends vos coms avec impatience)


End file.
